


Yes, Master

by knightwave (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knightwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My one and only piece of poetry. One impression from Nicholas concerning his conversion to vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susan Field](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susan+Field).



  

Yes, Master

 

He is unearthly Desire  
Slicing through my dreams and fears

"Come," he says. "Feel the call of the night."  
His strength coats me with fire

Black nights will be our days  
Filled with lust and blood

"Join with me, Crusader.   
Mix your sands of Jerusalem with my earth of Rome."

Yes, Master - please! I want this, no matter the cost I pay

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for my good friend, Susan Field. She passed away recently. I'll always remember you, sweetie.


End file.
